outrageousfandomcom-20200214-history
Zane Gerard
Zane Gerard was a corrupt policeman. Biography Early Life Zane was the policeman in charge of the mysterious death of Garth Loader. He suspected that Nicky Greegan murdered him. When Sheree got in trouble with the law at age 15, Zane abused his right and forced her to sleep with him to make the problem go away. Zane soon got a job at the West Auckland police department taking the role as Detective Sergeant. Monica Judd came onto him and when he rejected her advances she spread rumours that he was gay. Season Five Gerard first appeared when he raided the West house as he had a warrant for stolen goods. It turned out Sheree had stolen them. Both Sheree and Nicky were unhappy that Gerard has re-entered their lives. Gerard hired Van as his informant for Nicky and got Van to organise a job. Everything went wrong though and Nicky managed to get away with the crime. As the season progressed, Gerard became more of a pain for the Wests and the Greegans. As the season drew to a close, Gerard started to date oldest daughter Pascalle West. He seemed like a nice change from past boyfriend Nicky. When Nicky tried to pay Pascalle back for the money Sheree stole, Gerard insisted the money was scum. After Pascalle continued seeing Nicky, Gerard starting to tell her of his past including his incestuous relationship with Sheree and in return Nicky told Pascalle about Gerards dodgey past with Sheree. In the end Pascalle chose Nicky over the new Gerard. Gerard couldnt believe it and when he heard Nicky and Pascalle were engaged he got infuriated and started to abuse his powers by following Pascalle and giving her tickets for small things. When Pascalle took Aaron Spiller down to the police station to issue a complaint over Gerard, Gerard contained his cool. But that day, Gerard pulled Aaron over and severly bet him claiming Aaron attacked him. A few days later, Loretta and Haydens wedding took place. Gerard showed up at the after function and arrested Pascalle for swearing at him. A huge brawl ensued while Gerard snuck out clutching Pascalle. While on the stairs, Pascalle kneed him in the groin but he continued down the stairs. An infuriated Cheryl grabbed a champagne bottle and brakes it over Gerards back. She then stabs him in the neck, cutting an artery. Gerard falls, bleeding intensely. As he hits the ground, Gerard pulled out his gun and fired three shots in the direction of Cheryl and Pascalle. Season Six It is revealed that Pascalle took all three bullets but survived and that Gerard is in critical condition in hospital. Halfway through the first episode, it is revealed that Gerard has succumbed to his injuries and that Cheryl is facing a murder charge. Steven Brownlow later gets hold of the police files on Gerard and hands them in to the West Family. The files detail how corrupt a policeman Gerard was. Once the police find out about the files, the charges against Cheryl are dropped and she is released. Gerard, Zane